Just Good Friends
by mrsrossino4
Summary: David Rossi and Anastasia Moreau had been friends since childhood in Commack, NY.  But with JJ's betrayl, is there hope for these friends to become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Good Friends**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

**Hi kids! I have to first thank Hx Chick for giving me the idea for this story. I know I still need to complete one, but I promise to do that as soon as I work out the details. This story will begin as rated T, but might progress to M in later chapters. I really would like some feedback, so feel free to give plenty! As always, flamers will be laughed at…constructive criticism is different from flaming folks! Also, please visit CCOAC to put in your ballot for the Profilers Choice Awards! Details are on that forum. And now, sit back, grab a cold drink, and enjoy the story!**

David Rossi could not help but be impressed with the enigma known as Anastasia Moreau. Her family had moved to Commack, New York when she was four and settled into the house at the end of the road. Everyone knew the Moreau family had money, but they were kind people who never looked down upon others less fortunate. They encouraged their daughter (nicknamed Stazi) to play with the maid's daughter, Emma Taylor. The two girls were close in age and got along well. It was a friendship that lasted until Emma's untimely death four years prior from a drunken driving accident.

They had all been childhood friends; Stazi, Dave, Emma, Ray Finnegan and other kids from the neighborhood. Everyone thought for sure Emma and Dave would marry, and then Stazi and Ray would have also married. Unfortunately, neither of those plans came through. Dave had joined the Marines, and then was recruited by the FBI. Stazi, who held a secret only the four friends knew, decided to become a Criminal Psychologist and eventually an author.

The ironic part of that scenario was Stazi was a better profiler than anyone he knew, including Jason Gideon. She could have easily had a rewarding career in the FBI. However, because of her secret, his friend decided against applying to the Academy. Of course, during that time, anyone with Stazi's secret would have been ridiculed and ostracized.

Anastasia Moreau was a lesbian.

She played the part of a spinster well, though. Stazi was every bit a feminine woman, and she never exhibited any inclination she was not interested in the opposite sex. Her partner of thirty years, Jade, took on the role of private secretary, even keeping a bedroom on a separate floor of their homes. Jade was a beautiful woman herself; tall, light-skinned with full, firm breasts, long dark hair and jade green eyes. It was rare an African-American woman had natural green eyes, even with two generations of Caucasian blood in her genetic pool. Originally from Haiti, Jade had a prominent Creole accent which she never lost. Tragically Jade passed away the year before from breast cancer.

While Dave always supported his friend's choices in life, he could not help but think Ray Finnegan (in addition to countless other men) missed out on a great woman. Stazi was intelligent, funny, loved sports, and never was offended by any action or word. She was the type of woman any man dreamed to take home to their family. Why in God's name did she have to like the same things he (and other men) did?

Yes, Dave had to admit to himself he would not mind the opportunity to have one night with his friend. She was quite a sight; although she only stood five foot three inches tall, her long, curly dark red hair and hazel eyes went well with her naturally endowed chest. Okay, so maybe he did like to take a peek every now and again. What guy wouldn't?

He was sipping on his scotch when she strolled into the restaurant and sat down across from him. Placing her Prada handbag in the chair next to her, she quickly took the drink out her Dave's hand and took a long swill.

"Dave, I have to give you credit, you know how to pick good liquor".

"Good evening to you too, Stazi. I assume by the way you're swilling my scotch you had a rough day?"

The redhead just stared at him for a moment. "I should have never let you talk me into teaching undergrads. Dave, I swear, either I'm losing patience as I get older or they get younger and dumber. Speaking of, where's your current tasty treat? What's her name Jay, or whatever?"

Dave sighed as he knew she would rip into him yet again for dating younger women. "Jennifer. Her name was Jennifer".

Stazi raised one eyebrow. "What, did Davey already grow tired of his tasty treat? This must be a new record".

"Lay off, Staz. I really thought she was the one. Honest, attractive, intelligent, honest…"

"I take it she forgot to tell you she had a husband?"

"No, not that".

She laughed as she tried to get out the next sentence. "Oh Davey, don't tell me, she's um, how do I say this, she hits for the same team? Maybe I should take her number".

"Stazi, don't be a bitch. It's not funny". Dave looked as though he was going to cry.

"Well, dammit Davey, I've never seen you like this. What the hell happened?"

Over the next half hour Dave relayed the tale of Ian Doyle, Emily Prentiss, and the lie his best friend and girlfriend had kept from him. Stazi listened to her best friend's story and was disgusted by the actions of those closest to Dave.

"Oh, honey, that's really shitty of them! Your best friend and your girlfriend! I wonder what other naughty little secrets they kept from you."

"Believe me, I asked, well, more like shouted that very question at both of them. You know Staz, it would be different if I had caught them in bed together, but this just hurts to the core."

"Why David Rossi, you mean to tell me the FBI hasn't completely taken your soul from you? How sweet!" She then covered her heart with her hands and playfully acted as though she had been wounded.

"Very funny, Staz. So, since I'm single again and you're still not dating, how about you come over Sunday and watch football with me?"

The older woman narrowed her eyes at him. "This isn't a half-ass attempt to seduce me, is it?"

"No, of course not. This is two old friends having snacks, drinking beer and yelling at the TV thinking the refs can hear us".

"Sounds good, Dave. I do need to get out of the house. It reminds me too much…" she cut herself off in mid-sentence and wiped her eyes.

Dave put his hand over hers. "I know you still miss her, Staz. But you have to keep living; you know Jade wouldn't have it any other way".

"You're right, Dave. She'd kick me in the ass and ask me what the hell I was doing feeling sorry for myself".

Dave put on a fake Creole accent. "Ah, yez, mi love, why iz it you 'ave not moved on from me, no? You iz so stubborn, git off yer azz and do sometin woman!"

Stazi smiled. "Dave, you almost have the accent down, she'd be proud of you."

"So you'll be around, what about eleven?"

"Make it noon".

"Alright, see you then". They both stood up to leave.

Indeed, why has she not at least moved on?

**There is the first chapter! Please give me honest constructive feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Good Friends**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

**Hi kids! I have to first thank Hx Chick for giving me the idea for this story. I also appreciate the reviews so far. I really would like some feedback, so feel free to give plenty! As always, flamers will be laughed at…constructive criticism is different from flaming folks! And now, sit back, grab a cold drink, and enjoy the story!**

Stazi was on time as usual. She had a key to Dave's home, and she was never shy about using it. She could care less about seeing him fresh out of the shower, naked or not. Admittedly she found he had a nice body (for a man), but she just wasn't interested. Or was she?

Even before Jade passed away the two women had discussed her friendship with Dave Rossi. For some reason Jade was trying to push her to lean on Dave for emotional support, perhaps more. How could her lover even suggest it? Yes, Dave was a nice looking man and they had been friends since childhood, but why ruin it over sex?

As she stood in the kitchen pondering these thoughts, Dave walked in and stared at his friend. "Good, you made it, and you brought chicken wings".

"Of course, no football game would be complete without them. What else is on the menu? I smell something good".

Dave grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Homemade stuffed meatballs, babe, and the best in the world".

"Davey, if you weren't a man, I might kiss you for that".

The two friends had a great time. They ate, drank, and made merry, forgetting about their troubled personal lives. It was great to have someone to just hang out with that had no expectations. Stazi, however, noticed she was paying close attention to her friend. He looked good in his t-shirt and black shorts. Of course, Dave always smelled good. Stazi found herself wondering what it would be like to actually have a relationship with him.

"Hey Staz, that's the third time today you've gotten lost in your thoughts. Anything you care to share with the group?"

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it".

Dave turned to look his friend straight in the eye. "Anastasia Dene Moreau, we've known each other for how many decades? It doesn't take a profiler to see something's on your mind. Out with it".

The older woman sighed. "Davey, before Jade died, she had this fear of me being alone. She made a suggestion to me, but it's just so ridiculous. I admit I've been thinking on what she said, but it's just too crazy. I think the pain meds were messing with her mind at the end".

Dave took her hand in his. "Stazi, she had a conversation with me before she died. She wanted me to look out for you, to be a companion for you. I dare day she was hinting at us becoming more than friends".

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Because you weren't ready to hear it, plus with the deaths of Emma and Ray I felt like we'd be betraying their memories if we tried to have a relationship. But you have to admit, we have a lot in common and you're not a bad looking woman".

With that, Dave leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was a slow, gentle kiss yet it still sent shivers up both their spines. Stazi could feel the softness of Dave's lips and for a few seconds felt aroused. She then snapped back into reality and quickly pulled away.

"Dave, as much as I like you, I don't think this is a good idea. We'd ruin a lifelong friendship and end up hating each other into the afterlife".

He just looked at her as though she had suggested the worst. Why couldn't she just take a chance on him? He felt they could make this work.

"Stazi, why not just let things happen? I'm not promising anything, and God knows you are in no position to do that either. Why don't we start out simply, with say, dinner and a show?"

"You almost sound like Hannibal Lecter".

Dave snorted. "Very funny. What do you say? We can just go out together, and if anything develops then fine. If not, we're still friends. I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone if you are".

Stazi looked at him. She realized he was serious about this! Well, she had always been curious about men, so why not?

"Alright Dave, we'll take a chance. I have to remind you, though; I'm not easily impressed by flowers and candy. You've got a real woman with sophisticated taste here. And, might I add, I do not tolerate infidelity".

"Hey hold up, Staz, I thought we were just going to take it slow, you're already sounding like a serious girlfriend!"

"Dave, if I'm going to come out of my comfort zone, I don't plan on being screwed over, figuratively or literally. If I agree to this, we need to focus on each other, not others. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it. So when do we have our first date?"

Stazi rolled her eyes. "Men, Christ, we women have to think of everything. How about you stop by my office at the university tomorrow around lunch, and we'll plan from there?"

Dave stood up as his guest walked toward the front door. "Alright, it's a date then".

He then reached out and pulled her gently into another kiss. They lingered for a moment, and then the older woman turned and walked out the door. They both felt an intense heat during the kiss, but knew that now was not the time to fully act on it.

Dave sat down in his recliner and began to ponder tonight's events. Ray Finnegan would be cursing in his grave if he had just witnessed these unusual events. Emma would probably be her sweet, understanding self and encourage both of them to go through with this. All he knew at that moment was this required careful planning or he'd end up losing one of the best opportunities ever presented.

**Well, how do you like this chapter? Next up is the lunch date. I'm not sure if it should be sweet or if it should be the lunch from hell. Poor Dave. I'd love to read what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Good Friends**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

**Hi kids! I have to first thank Hx Chick for giving me the idea for this story. I also appreciate the reviews so far. I really would like some feedback, so feel free to give plenty! As always, flamers will be laughed at…constructive criticism is different from flaming folks! And now, sit back, grab a cold drink, and enjoy the story!**

True to his word, David Rossi headed toward the Georgetown campus at 11:15. He knew Stazi was not kidding when she had said he needed to impress her, so he figured leaving so early would give him an opportunity to stop and get something that would appeal to her. He knew of a flower shop a couple of miles from the campus, so he decided to see if there were any unusual floral arrangements.

As he walked in, he noticed a young girl at the counter talking on the phone. Her eyes widened as she recognized him and immediately ended her call. She strode over to him, making sure to pull down her blouse so he could get a view of what she had to offer. Dave could not help but be amused.

After looking around for several moments, he finally came upon what he was looking for. Stazi's family had one of the most beautiful floral gardens in Commack, and he saw just the perfect bouquet of Asiatic Lilies paired with lavender roses. This was a gorgeous bouquet, and he felt is was enough to remind her of home.

Dave then drove to the campus and took out a picnic basket with the flowers. He then headed into the Criminology Department and knocked on her office door. He waited until he heard the familiar "Enter" before daring to walk in. Stazi was a stickler for old school manners, which certainly included not entering before being invited.

She was dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans, a Georgetown polo and tennis shoes. No doubt she was planning on having as casual a day as possible. "You're late, Davey. Not a good way to start a date".

"I'm only late by three minutes! Give me at least a five minute grace period".

She looked up and smiled. "You remembered I like picnic lunches. I dressed this way hoping we could have lunch outside and walk around the campus before my next class".

Dave walked over and presented the flowers. "I know you said no flowers or candy, but I couldn't resist them when I saw them. Everyone in the neighborhood was so jealous of your family's flower garden I thought you'd like to have a reminder of it".

"Thank you, Dave. Only you would know about that garden. They are lovely".

They took a stroll on campus to a set of picnic tables where they stopped. Dave took a red and white table cloth and spread it on the smooth surface before unpacking the picnic basket. He had a bottle of white wine, two glasses, and several selections of sandwiches made of tuna, egg and chicken salad. For dessert were cannolis, made by Dave himself. They sat and talked while devouring the feast.

After finishing their meal, they packed up the leftovers and put the picnic basket back into Dave's truck. The two friends then strolled leisurely about the campus, talking about memories of high school. It was an enjoyable afternoon for both of them. Stazi then stopped and faced him.

"Dave, have you ever thought about how life could have been different if we had made different choices?"

"Well, sure I have. I could of easily stayed in Commack and married Emma, and you could of married Ray. But I wanted a better life than my parents, so I decided to enlist and see the world. Then the FBI came knocking at my door. Staz, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course".

Dave looked her square in the eye. "I've always been curious, why did you turn away from men? I know Ray Finnegan was no angel, but he did care for you. Hell, you could have had any man, even me. You're gorgeous, smart, and your money never hurt. So why women?"

Stazi sighed as she attempted to carefully choose her words. "Davey, it wasn't just one specific thing. I love beautiful people, male and female. I have a lot of love to give, but it seemed like no one wanted to acknowledge me. Sure, Ray Finnegan cared about me, but we both know he liked to fool around. He saw me as a way to climb the social ladder. I wanted my life to mean something, and it wasn't going to in that environment. I knew that no man would ever truly appreciate me, and when I met Jade the summer before college in Haiti I knew she would always love me for me. No man would ever do that".

Dave turned to face her again. "You never gave anyone else a chance".

"What are you trying to say, Davey?"

"Emma used to say she and I would be doomed to be star crossed lovers, always wondering what could have been. She was a great friend, and yes I could have built a solid life with her. But she knew the woman I had more in common with was her best friend. She knew we both had the same drive to want more, to explore the world. But by the time I found the courage to speak up, you had already brought Jade home".

A look of realization crossed the older woman's face. "Is that why you looked so crushed that night? I knew you had something to tell me then, but you never spoke up. I've always wondered if you had feelings for me, but I didn't want to hurt Emma".

The two friends looked at each other. Dave drew Stazi in, hugging her tightly. They had missed almost four decades of happiness together, but it wasn't too late to try now. Maybe they can finally get it right.

**So, how do you like this chapter? Yes, it is a bit mushy, but I think Dave needs to be written as more than just a lothario. Please review and give suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Good Friends**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

**Well kids this chapter is going to be a little different. It's going to have quotes from one of my all-time favorite poems, and honestly I'm curious to see who correctly guesses the name of the poem and the author. For some reason it just seemed fitting to include it in today's offering. **

Dave and Stazi's relationship had been growing since the previous fall. Even though they had not taken the step toward intimacy, they both felt a closeness and level of comfort that seemed to be missing from their lives. Granted they had both been comfortable as friends, but something just felt right about their current situation. This is why Stazi decided to test Dave's intuition by inviting him to her class this afternoon.

It was her tradition to read a special literary offering to those seniors in her Criminal Psychopathy class who were about to graduate. This specific piece of literature was special to her in many ways, and hopefully Dave would understand its meaning today where it concerned them. It was at this point she was jarred out of her thoughts by a knock on her office door.

"Enter"

There was the devil himself, dressed in a gorgeous black pinstripe suit with a red tie. He always looked fantastic, whether in a $1200 suit or a potato sack. She smiled as he sat a huge vase full of Asiatic Lilies on the desk.

"Now that certainly wasn't necessary, but appreciated"

Dave just smiled. "And when can a guy not bring his girlfriend flowers?"

"I never said you couldn't just that it wasn't always necessary. Come, let's get to class".

They walked together down the hall into the familiar lecture hall. There was a group of thirteen students waiting on her.

"Good afternoon everyone and I'd like to thank you for coming to our class meeting before final exams. Being as how this is our last class meeting before finals, let's do something fun. Take some chairs and gather round me so you can hear". She turned and pulled out an old book from her desk.

"As I'm sure some of you heard, it is a tradition I send you out into the real world with some sound advice from an unconventional source. Before I forget, this is an old friend of mine, David Rossi. He'll be observing this afternoon, so please don't make me out to be a liar. I told him this was my best group".

Everyone sat down and waiting for their professor to begin what they thought would be a lecture. As she opened the book and began reading, Dave immediately recognized it. How fitting she read this book to every graduating class.

_**Congratulations!  
>Today is your day.<br>You're off to Great Places!  
>You're off and away!<strong>_

_**You have brains in your head.  
>You have feet in your shoes.<br>You can steer yourself any direction you choose.  
>You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go.<strong>_

Dave could not help but feel emotional when hearing these words. He remembered the first time Stazi read this book to him; it was summer 1990 and his second wife had left him. He was so upset he had invited her over for a drinking binge (Jade had temporarily left Stazi because of a conflict of values). Instead of allowing him to drown his sorrows, she had shown up with a children's book that had clearly outlined they both could never give up on life.

_**And you may not find any you'll want to go down. In that case, of course, you'll head straight out of town. It's opener there in the wide open air.**_

_**Out there things can happen and frequently do to people as brainy and footsy as you.**_

_**And when things start to happen, don't worry. Don't stew. Just go right along. You'll start happening too.**_

How true those words turned out to be. Even through all of life's curve balls, Dave had always managed to come out on top as a winner. He always managed to get what he wanted, with time and patience.

Wait, was she actually saying…

No, that would be too obvious. But still, could she…

_**I'm sorry to say so but, sadly, it's true that Bang-ups and Hang-ups can happen to you.**_

_**You can get all hung up in a prickle-ly perch. And your gang will fly on. You'll be left in a Lurch.**_

_**You'll come down from the Lurch with an unpleasant bump. And the chances are, then, that you'll be in a Slump.**_

_**And when you're in a Slump, you're not in for much fun. Un-slumping yourself is not easily done.**_

Dave got the message loud and clear. Sometimes the journey is half the fun of actually reaching the destination. This is a destination he was looking forward to arriving at.

_**You'll get mixed up, of course, as you already know. You'll get mixed up with many strange birds as you go. So be sure when you step. Step with care and great tact and remember that Life's a Great Balancing Act. Just never forget to be dexterous and deft. And never mix up your right foot with your left.**_

_**And will you succeed?  
>Yes! You will, indeed!<br>(98 and ¾ percent guaranteed.)**_

Dave could see the students were captivated by this little tale. True, this is typically given as a gift to those who graduate from high school and college, but it is also for those late in life that are coming into the final laps of their journey. It's nice to know, though, that he had someone to take those laps with.

The worst part of getting older is when you realize you're in danger of being alone the rest of your possibly shortened existence.

_**Kid, you'll move mountains!  
>So…be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray or Mordecai Ale Van Allen O'Shea, you're off to Great Places!<br>Today is your day!  
>Your mountain is waiting.<br>So…get on your way!**_

Stazi closed the book and smiled at her students. "I hope this gives some of you comfort and inspiration to move forward in the journey of life. It has been a pleasure teaching each and every one of you. See you on Monday for your final exam"

Without another word, the group disbursed and could be heard down the hall discussing the book.

She then turned to Dave. "Are you planning on catching a case this weekend?"

"No, but I can always inform the team I'm not available if necessary. Did you have something in mind?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, judging from your choice of literature today, I'd say so"

She smiled at him. "Dave, what do you say we see what kind of places we can explore together? Maybe take a drive to your cabin?"

"You do remember the cabin has only one bedroom, and it might get cool at night"

She pressed her lips against his and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sounds like a perfect place to begin another part of the journey"

"Go home and pack, Staz. I'll be there in about two hours"

**So, what do you guys think? A bit unconventional, but the beauty of fanfic is it's my world. I'll try to write another chapter today. Until then, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, while flaming comments are not.**


End file.
